


No Place To Find A Man

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Roadhouse isn't the best place to find a decent guy, but that's not what she's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place To Find A Man

The Roadhouse isn't the best place to find a decent guy, but it's the only place she's got. So she plasters a bright smile across her face, flips her hair as she turns and slides yet another shot glass across the sticky wood of the bar. She gets a lewd smile and a wink from the punter in return and she has to repress the urge to roll her eyes.

Hunters weren’t what they used to be, not anymore. She used to look up to them in such awe and wonder, thinking one day they might live up to their promises of taking her with them because she was ‘cute as a button’. They never did, they were all too scared of her mom. Even Dean ran straight back to Ellen with his tail between his legs when she’d sprung herself on him.

These men could put down monsters in the blink of an eye but they didn’t impress her anymore. She was in love with the hunt itself now and that’s what she looked for and listened for between every time she was called ‘sweetheart’ and each time her ass got slapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CHALLENGE 5b: Beginnings and Ends (Part 2) @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
